Friends with Wings: New Moon
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Okay, this is the first of four stories. In each story pretend like the one you read before didn't happen. Anyway, Bella has this friend who isn't human, she's a kind of vampire. When Edward leaves this vampire comes back and helps Bella out. But her race of vampires are enemies of the 'cold ones'. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Okay, this is the first of four stories. In each story pretend like the one you read before didn't happen. Anyway, Bella has this friend who isn't human, she's a kind of vampire. When Edward leaves this vampire comes back and helps Bella out. But her race of vampires are enemies of the 'cold ones'. I own nothing!

? POV

I was up in my home when suddenly I had this horrible feeling in my gut. I looked towards the southwest and thought for a bit. I packed a duffle bag full of clothes and shouldered it. I locked my house and went to the cliff's edge. There should be plenty of trees for miles and miles, I should be fine. I spread my wings open and flew as fast as I could to Forks, Washington. Bella needs me.

Bella POV

I laid on the forest floor not bothering to get up. Suddenly I heard rustling, I didn't bother to look up but just heard the sounds that were made.

"Oh sweetie." Someone sighed sadly. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I looked up and saw Bianca. It was dark but I saw her perfectly. She had jet black hair that was in messy layers and hung around her shoulder blades, gorgeous purple eyes with flecks of metallic silver in them, her canines were a bit linger than normal, and her large wings (which resembled that of a bat) fluttered slightly behind her. She smiled sadly as she made her wings go into her back making her eyes a metallic silver with purple specks, her teeth normal, and leaving a lower back tattoo of bat wings. She reached out and pulled me up into her arms, supporting all my weight. "Lets take you home." She said pulling me onto her back. Just then someone came out of the bushes. He was tall, tan, and buff.

"My name is Sam Uley, who are you?" He asked her.

"Bianca Kirkland." She replied.

"I was sent to look for Bella." He said stepping toward us.

"And I found her." Bianca said sassily and began to walk the way I assumed was home. Sam followed her and I. She broke out of the tree line and approached Charlie. "Hello Charlie." She said smiling.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I was passing by for a visit and heard Bella was lost in the woods. So naturally I started looking for her too." She lied smoothly.

"Oh, well thank you for finding her." He said gratefully. She nodded smiling.

"I'll go get her cleaned up." She said as she carried me inside and upstairs. She sat me in the bathroom then went to my room. She came back with underwear and pajamas. She got the warm water going and began to bathe me. When I was done, she dressed me and carried me into my room. She sat on the bed and sat me between her legs as she dried and brushed my hair. She braided it and tucked me in. "Goodnight, I'll see you in a few hours." She said kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Bianca POV

Once I was certain she fell asleep, I jumped out of her window and walked into the forest. I was wearing some black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and randomly on the legs, some white vans that I drew all over, a few silver bracelets, and a backless purple halter top. I also had on some chains on my pants and I was wearing a black sports bra. I walked around the forest. Random deer and squirrels looked at me curiously and followed me trying to get me to pet them. Sure I'm a vampire, but animals and humans don't shy away from me. I just walked around, none of the animals tempted me in the least. I could live off of blood and human food. I preferred to use blood bags, but I would occasionally grab a human. They wouldn't turn into what I am unless I bit them and did something different to start the changing process. I don't really need much sleep, just a few hours a week and I'll be fine. I had pale skin, practically the same shade as Bella's. Ah Bella, we've known each other for so long.

_~flashback~ _

_I was just flying around the forest of Forks. I decided to come here because I liked the rain and the chilly weather. I was flying around and suddenly saw a little girl. She looked about 7 and was sitting and crying. I fluttered a bit lower and looked at her. I was near a house, but they shouldn't be able to see me. She had mahogany hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She looked up suddenly and we both froze as she saw me. She stood up and I fluttered a bit lower._

_"Hello." We both said cautiously. After a few seconds I offered her a small smile._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked as my feet touched the floor. She wiped her eyes. _

_"I fell and scratched my leg." She said showing me the scratch. It wasn't really a scratch, it was more of a gash. I looked at it closer._

_"May I?" I asked reaching slightly. She thought about it before nodding. I took her small leg in my hand. I reached in my pocket and grabbed a handkerchief. It had my initials embroidered on it 'B.K.'. I wrapped it around the small injury and she smiled gratefully at me._

_"Thank you." She said happily. _

_"No problem." I replied as my wings fluttered slightly. _

_"Will you be my friend?" She asked curiously. My eyes widened. _

_"Sure." I finally said nodding. My wings went back into my back and my eyes turned silvery with bits of purple. She smiled brighter and I offered a smile of my own._

_~present~_

We're been friends since. I look about 17-18 but in reality am hundreds of years old. When we started to look around the same age, Bella introduced me as her friend to her mother and father. It was almost sunrise, I should be heading back. I hopped back in through Bella's window and went into the restroom. I brushed my hair a bit then went into Bella's room. I sat on the rocking chair. A few hours later she started screaming like she was being tortured. I shot up and rushed to her. I started shaking her and she woke up with a gasp. Charlie ran in and calmed down when he saw she was okay. When she calmed down Charlie went back to his room for more sleep. I looked at her sadly.

"You okay?" I asked her brushing some of the hair away from her face. She shook her head.

She was definitely NOT okay.

~time skip; a few months~

I've stayed with Bella the whole time. I had her fed, watered, and made sure she didn't stay cooped up for long periods of time even though she resisted and usually spent the whole time distracting herself.

"Sweetie, if you don't get your act together Charlie's gonna send you to Jacksonville. I've heard him." I told her seriously. She sighed shaking her head.

"You're right." She admitted. We walked outside and Charlie was standing next to her truck. We got in her truck and I looked at Charlie.

"Bella, your gonna go back to Jacksonville to live with your mother." 'Told ya.' I said sing-song in my head. And so began the argument that was bound to take place sooner or later. Bella got out of it by making up some excuse like we were gonna go to Port Angeles for a movie. Charlie looked at me for confirmation. I nodded eagerly. These days, all I've left the house for is to fly. Bella hasn't gone out at all except for school. Charlie sighed. "Fine." He went inside and Bella drove us to school.

"So, we're going to Port Angeles?" I asked excited.

"I was kinda hoping we could just hang out somewhere." She said sheepishly. I tightened my lips.

"We're gonna go somewhere." I told her. She was about to protest but I held up my hand. "And you're not getting out of it." I said smirking. She sighed and continued driving us to school. I enrolled in all of Bella's classes and the same year as her. I sat next to her in all of the classes and sat with her at lunch. It was just the two of us at a table no one seemed to want to sit near us. I could tell why, I could smell faint traces of Cold Ones on it. After school Bella and I drove to an empty lot right next to a forest. We left our stuff and locked the truck. We walked in and once we were a few yards into the forest I took off my sweater and handed it to her. I always wore backless shirts. I turned around and let my wings rip out smoothly. They fluttered and twitched from behind me, I haven't flown in a while. I turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back. I went to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I flew to a high cliff and sat us on the edge. We looked out and suddenly Bella's eyes widened.

Bella POV

Bianca sat us on the cliff's edge and I looked down. Suddenly I saw Edward. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were black as night. He was scowling at me but even then he looked beautiful.

"Bella! Sit farther away! Do you wanna fall to your death?!" Edward hissed at me. My eyes widened.

"Bella, are you okay?" Bianca asked. I nodded as Edward's image disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shakily. We left after a while.

Bianca POV

After we went home Bella went straight to bed and I flew outside. I flew around and suddenly I saw a mansion. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would there be a mansion in the middle of a forest? I touched down and walked to the front door. The grass was tall, above my knees. I opened the door and went in. Everything was covered in sheets and was dusty. I took a breath in and hissed. I could smell the too-sweet sent of Cold One. So this is where they stayed. I pulled my wings back in and walked around. I stopped and curiously took off a sheet. There was a black grand piano. I sat down and smelled one scent in particular all over it.

Mixed with Bella's scent.

Alice POV

We were all sulking in northern Alaska. We were so down. I hated the fact that we had to leave. Everyone was suffering, even Rosalie! Edward was here and sulking in his room. I gasped as I got a vision, I haven't had one in a while.

_~vision~ _

_It was a girl that went with Bella everywhere. She had jet black hair and curious metallic silver eyes with purple flakes in them. She was similar to body shape as Bella except her curves were more pronounced. She had a lower back tattoo of bat wings. They walked everywhere together and always hung out. The vision focused on the girl so I could only see Bella out of my peripheral vision. The vision changed and the girl was at our house in Forks. She was walking around curiously and when she got to Edward's piano she pulled the sheet off. She sat down and grimaced disgustedly before her face softened a bit. She lifted her hands and began to play a soft tune. She swayed gently and played along with the music. Suddenly she stopped and her head whipped around to look right at me as if I was there. She stared directly into my eyes for a few seconds. Her eyes widened and I was pushed out of the vision._

_~end vision~ _

I actually flew back a few feet before stopping. I fell behind the couch. I was panting for unnecessary breath. Everyone stared at me and Edward glared at me.

"Stop looking at me like that Edward, you know it's not something I can control. Besides, that one caught me off guard." I muttered at the end.

"What did you see?" Esme asked. I explained to them what I saw. They all looked shocked.

"Who is she?" Is the only question any of us could come up with.

Bianca POV

I was playing when suddenly I felt a presence. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes. Fuck, it's the psychic pixie! I pushed her out as my wings ripped out of my back. She shouldn't be able to see me in this form. I quickly flew away from the mansion and flew back to Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bianca POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Bella as we drove to Jacob's house.

"I'm positive." She muttered. We were currently driving with two motorcycles to Jacob's house to see if he would fix them up. We parked in the front and out came a long haired boy. I recognized him from the night I found Bella. He ran and hugged her, swinging her in a circle. I smiled and got out of the truck. He stared at me and I stared back.

"Hello." I said walking forward until I was standing next to Bella.

"Jacob, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Jacob." Bella introduced us. Jacob held his hand out to shake mine and I accepted it. He squeezed and shook so I in return gave back a bit more strength just to unsettle him. His eyes widened slightly.

"That's a tight grip you have there." He said letting go.

"I'm stronger than I look." I said smiling. Bella sat next to Jacob while he began to take apart the bikes. I sat a bit father and looked at her. She seemed... happier. She didn't frown or looked like she was being forced to smile like she usually did. I wonder what it was about Jacob that made her like this?

~time skip~

We were heading home and Bella was still smiling. I stared at her almost burning holes into the side of her face.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah, there's a smile." I pointed out and she scowled at me. "Well, it was nice while it lasted." I said smiling at her. She shook her head at me. "I'm serious. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were on happy pills. Now spill, this is about Jacob isn't it?" I asked excited. She hesitated before answering.

"Yes, it is." She finally said. I squealed excited.

"Ooooh~" I hummed like I was in elementary school. She blushed. I gasped. "Oh god! It's the return of the blush!" I gasped in fein shock. That made her blush darker and I just giggled. "Seriously Bells, I think this is good for you. Jacob has made you happier in one day than I have in months." I admitted.

"I don't know, Jacob is just my friend. We've known each other since we were born." She said as she parked in her driveway. We both got out.

"Only time will tell." I told her smiling and giving her a friendly shove. She shoved me back smiling and I giggled at her.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bella." Charlie said from the door. He was leaning against the doorframe and smiled at us.

"You'll have to thank Jacob." I replied smirking.

"Bianca!" Bella hissed. I just laughed and ran inside. I ran up to her room and jumped in her bed. She came up a few minutes later. I just smiled at her. "What are you smiling about?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Oh nothing." I replied smiling. She laid down next to me and I closed my eyes, I haven't slept in a few days. "You mind if I sleep for a few hours?" I asked yawning. She shook her head.

"Of course not." She replied. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~a few days later~

Bella and I were off to Jacob's house again. It seems like lately we've spent all our time there. We walked into his garage like usual. He looked up and smiled his warm smile at us. We sat down with him and Bella started a conversation with him. I walked around his little garage and looked around. Suddenly, two guys came in. One had long black hair and the other had short curly hair. The one with long hair was kind of lanky and the one with curly hair was toned. I walked back to Bella's side and sat down cross legged next to her. We both looked up at Jacob.

"Bella, Bianca, this is Quil and Embry." Jacob introduced. The one known as Quil stepped forward. I stood up smoothly.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He said reaching for my hand with a slight smirk. I accepted his hand and shook it. It looked like he was trying to flex as he squeezed my hand. I squeezed back harder making him wince. I just snickered and let go. Embry smiled and waved and I did the same. I sat down again next to Bella and began to play with her hair. Quil spoke up.

"So you're Bella Swan?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yes I am."

"And who's your friend here? The one with the strong handshake." He asked smirking at me.

"I can introduce myself." I said smirking back.

"Well what's your name?" He asked.

"Bianca." He nodded urging me to go on. "Kirkland." I added. He raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting name." He said.

"The pot calling the kettle black." I said slightly singsong. He laughed and I smiled.

"So, the bike story is true." We both nodded.

"We taught him everything he knows." Bella and I said in sync.

"What about the girlfriend part?" He asked smirking. Bella and I looked at each other. She was about to say something but I covered her mouth.

"Also true, these two won't stop going at each other." I replied. I could feel Bella's face heat up beneath my hand. Jacob's russet skin darkened. Bella shoved me off of her.

"Bianca! Don't lie!" She hissed at me.

"I've seen you guys' googly-eyes." I replied standing up when she tried to tackle me. She fell on her face and I giggled. She got up with the reddest blush I've ever seen and tackled me. We both rolled on the floor and I pinned her.

"Not that this isn't entertaining, but a garage isn't really the best place to wrestle." Embry said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure theres a muddle puddle somewhere outside. How about you wrestle there?" Quil asked smirking. I rolled my eyes. I got up and helped Bella up. Bella's blush was still intact and I just laughed.

~time skip~

"You're planning a movie night?" I asked looking up from my book. Bella nodded. "Okay. Have fun." I said continuing to read.

"Don't you wanna come?" She asked.

"I'm gonna go flying, then have to go feed, and sleep for a few hours. It'll take me all day." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay." She sat down next to me. I began to play with her hair. When she went to bed I jumped out the window. I ran into the forest and spread my wings. I was wearing a black sports bra, black skinny jeans, and some converse. I flew around for a few hours until it turned to dawn. I passed by a hiker. Eh, he'll do. I don't usually feed on people, but I'll treat myself today. I flew down and approached him. He turned around when he heard me and stared at me in shock.

"Um, hi." He said. He was pretty young, maybe late twenties.

"Hello." I said smirking and continuing to walk forward. I stood right in front of him. "I was wondering if you could help me." I said biting my lip. He gulped.

"What do you need?" He asked. I put my arms around his neck.

"You." As I said that I leaned my head forward and bit him. He tensed up for a second before relaxing. I drank his blood and let go. I licked where I bit him and the piercings went away. I opened his closed eyes and stared into them for a few seconds. He shouldn't remember any of this. I stood up straight and shook out my wings. I flew around for a bit more before heading home. When I got there Bella was just waking up.

"Hey, where've you been?" She asked yawning.

"Flying around. Had a snack." I said flying into her room. I folded my wings back into my back and stretched. "So, movie night today?" I asked sitting in the rocking chair. She nodded.

"Yeah, are you sure you can't come?" She asked again. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna take a nap. I'm low on sleep at the moment." I said taking her place in her bed. She tucked me in.

"Good night." She said.

"Have fun." I said yawning. After that I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about eight at night. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. Just as I began to eat it Bella came through the door.

"Hey there. Why so early?" I asked continuing to eat.

"Mike got sick." She said. I snickered. "But so did Jacob." She added. I stopped.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He looked really bad when he left." I frowned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I reassured her.

For the next few days we hadn't heard from Jacob. Bella tried calling him many MANY times, but he never answered. When someone did, Billy was the one to pick up. I could tell this was affecting Bella badly. She started going back to zombie mode.

"I'm gonna go see Jacob." She said as she grabbed her keys.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I want to go alone." She responded as she walked to her car and took off. A few hours of waiting later, Charlie called and said Billy told him she was on her way. Bella got home later and was soaking wet. I rushed to her and wrapped a blanket around her.

"What happened?!" Charlie asked worried.

"Jacob can't be my friend anymore." She said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Charlie asked. I was also confused.

"Sam said he couldn't be my friend anymore." She responded as she started to go upstairs.

"I'll take care of her." I told Charlie reassuringly as I followed Bella upstairs. I made sure she took a bath in warm water and then tucked her into the warm blankets of her bed. "What happened?" I asked as I brushed some hair away from her forehead.

"Jacob was so different. And he pushed me away so horribly. He was so cold." She muttered. I got a fierce look in my eyes.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll fix this." I promised as I kissed her forehead and jumped out the window. I ran into the forest and flew as fast as I could to the Quileut reservation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bianca POV

I was in the reservation and just flew around trying to sniff them out. I eventually found them in a clearing with trees around them. I finally managed to recognize Jacob. He looked more buff than usual and all his beautiful hair was cut off. He had a tattoo on his arm and was shirtless. My wings folded into my back and I jumped from the branch I was on. I jumped toward him and aimed a kick right at his head. I hit a bull's eye and he went tumbling to the floor. He looked up in shock and saw me trembling from rage.

"Bianca?" He yelped out surprised.

"Jacob Black, what the fuck is your problem?!" I hissed out at him. He stood up and had an emotionless mask.

"What are you talking about?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How in the fuck could you do that to Bella?!" I yelled at him. The other guys stood behind him but I ignored them.

"I'm protecting her." He said. I laughed bitterly.

"From what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"None of your business." He replied angrily. It was then that the wind blew from behind them and to me. I sniffed the air and froze. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I stared at him.

He was a shape shifter!

I've encountered a few in my lifetime but I never imagined I would come across them again! I suddenly smiled at him and chuckled shaking my head.

"Oh poor Jacob Black, thinking you're protecting Bella. You're just prolonging the inevitable. She'll find out eventually." His eyes were shocked but the rest of him stood stiff. "At least give her a chance to figure it out. She's smart. Besides, it's not the first time she's had to deal with something like this." I said winking. All their jaws dropped and I walked back through the trees. When I was positive I was out of their sight, I spread my wings and flew back to Bella. I hope Jacob listens to me.

Jacob POV

We were having a pack meeting in the forest. I was still upset I had to do that to Bella. Out of nowhere, I feel something smash against my head. I went falling to the floor. When I looked up in surprise and saw an enraged Bianca.

"Bianca?!" I yelped out shocked. What was she doing here?! How did she even get here and how did we not hear her?!

"Jacob Black, what the fuck is your problem?!" She hissed at me. I stood up and looked at her emotionlessly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How in the fuck could you do that to Bella?!" She yelled at me. The rest of the pack stood behind me.

"I'm protecting her." I said. She laughed bitterly.

"From what?" She asked crossing her arms.

"None of your business." I replied starting to get angry. The wind suddenly blew from behind us. She sniffed and her eyes widened. She stared at us with an open jaw. She looked so shocked I had no idea what she's thinking. Suddenly she smiled and chuckled while shaking her head at me.

"Oh poor Jacob Black, thinking you're protecting Bella. You're just prolonging the inevitable. She'll find out eventually." We were shocked into silence. "At least give her a chance to figure it out. She's smart. Besides, it's not the first time she's had to deal with something like this." She said winking. Our jaws dropped. _'What?!' _She walked away and none of us followed her.

"She has a point. This isn't the first time Bella has had to deal with something like this." Embry spoke up. Sam just stood there thinking.

Bianca POV

~a few days later~

I still hadn't lost hope that Jacob would come to Bella, but it's been three days and he still hasn't done anything. I was sitting in the living room reading when Bella suddenly came downstairs.

"Can you take me somewhere?" She asked. I looked up startled.

"Anywhere in particular?" I asked.

"It's in the forest. I've been there before and want to go again." She said. I nodded and stood up.

"Sure. Lets go." We walked outside and into her truck after leaving a note for Charlie. I was wearing some black skinny jeans a white halter backless top, and some white vans. Bella had some jeans, a tee, a coat, and some sneakers. She started the truck and we drove off. She drove down the highway and we rode in silence. We eventually made it to the beginning of a forest.

"From here we go straight." Bella told me quietly. I nodded. We locked the truck and walked into the woods. I let my wings rip out smoothly and Bella came to me. I made sure she held onto me tightly before flying off. We mostly went straight. Suddenly, I saw a light up ahead. We entered a meadow. It was brown and dry. Why would Bella want to come here? I let her down and tucked my wings back into my back. She walked to the center of the meadow and kneeled down. I stayed quiet. She got up and began to walk when I heard someone. A vampire came out of the other side of the meadow. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bella." He said in greeting. Bella stared at him.

"Laurent." She acknowledged in surprise. In a second he was in front of her. He looked at me in curiosity then turned back to Bella.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well, I assumed you'd leave with the Cullens." He said casually. I narrowed my eyes further. They began to talk and I used the time to observe him. Suddenly, he started talking about how he'd kill Bella instead of Victoria and it'd be a "kindness". I pushed Bella behind me protectively. He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he shoved me to the side and I flew a few feet before skidding to a stop. He slowly approached Bella and I growled. I let my wings rip out and he whipped around in surprise. He stared at me in shock. I flew a few feet up then swooped down on him. Immediately I began biting him and clawing. I managed to tear off a few limbs. They fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, he punched me hard in the side of my head. White flashed behind my eyelids and I began to fall. I fell and rolled a bit before stopping. I stumbling to my feet. I shook my wings out and growled. An even louder growl came from behind us. We both looked at the trees and saw many pairs of eyes. Oh my gosh, they're huge. Ginormous wolves walked out of the trees. I smirked at Laurent and he began to run away. I saw Bella's panicked face so I flew to her. I stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. My wings folded but didn't go into my back. The wolves chased Laurent and finished him. They trotted back to us and stood in front of us. I smirked.

Jacob POV

It's been three days since the confrontation in the woods. Sam wouldn't let me out of his sight. We were in the forest on our way to a meadow, we managed to sniff out a bloodsucker. He was close. When we got there, we were surprised to see Bella and Bianca. Bianca stood behind Bella who was kneeling. When she got up, the bloodsucker came out of the other side of the clearing. I was about to charge forward but what he said stopped me.

"Bella." He said smiling.

"Laurent." Bella said in surprise.

_'SHE KNOWS IT?!'_ We all thought in surprise. They started talking and Bianca seemed to be studying the leech. He told Bella he would kill her in kindness. I was about to charge forward but Sam stopped me.

_'Lets see what Bianca does.' _He said. My jaw dropped.

_'What?! She's a human! She'll die!' _I yelled. Bianca pushed Bella behind her protectively. The leach shoved Bianca roughly and she went a few feet before skidding to a stop. What she did surprised all of us. She looked up and growled. She growled. Then, her eyes went from silver to purple. We were all shocked into silence. Giant bat wings ripped out of her black and she flew up a few feet only to swoop down. She flew up high and all we saw were limbs fall. Suddenly, she began to fall. She hit the ground hard and we all winced as we could hear her flesh collide with the dirt. She rolled a bit before stopping then stumbled to her feet. She shook out her wings and growled.

_'Lets go.'_ Sam commanded. We all nodded and growled. They turned to look at us and Bianca smirked. We ran after the leech while Bianca flew to Bella. We tore it apart and ended its existence. We trotted back to where Bianca was standing with her arm around Bella. We stopped in front of them and Bianca just smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bianca POV

We all sat in Sam and Emily's house. Bella sat in the middle of the room and I sat next to her. I had folded my wings back into my back to make everyone more comfortable and busied myself with braiding Bella's hair. It was quiet until Jacob spoke up.

"Bella, did you know about Bianca all along?" Jacob asked her. Bella nodded.

"Yeah. I met Bianca in the words near Charlie's house when I was really little." I looked up and nodded in confirmation. I looked around. I saw Sam, a two guys I didn't recognize who I assumed were Paul and Jared, Embry, and... a God. My jaw slackened slightly as did Quil's when I looked into his gorgeous eyes. We just stared at each other until I felt my wings threaten to rip out. I ran out into the backyard so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I screamed and fell to the ground. I could feel the skin of my back move as if though my wings couldn't remember how to come out. I screamed as they finally ripped out. I laid on the floor panting. My wings fluttered and I was lifted from the floor. I flew up a bit and my eyes widened when I looked at my wings. They were the same size and everything. But,

"They're brown." Is the first thing I could come up with. I fluttered down to the floor and grabbed one of them. I looked at it closely.

"Bianca, why are your wings brown?" Bella asked jogging up to me and occasionally stumbling.

"It means I've... I mated." I said looking at her with big eyes. Her eyes widened and all the pack members turned to Quil. He stepped forward slowly and looked at me. I hovered toward him and looked at him. He reached out and touched my arm. My heartbeat skyrocketed and my wings flared out suddenly. He took his hand back and I blushed a bit. "Sorry. I'm not used to contact with humans besides Bella." I said and licked my lips. He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back showing my teeth and he stepped back in surprise.

"You're a vampire." Is all he could say. I nodded.

"Yes I am." The pack members growled on instinct and Jacob pulled Bella behind him. Quil was in shock. I stepped toward him and he stepped back again. I looked at everyone and they looked like they were about to rip me apart. My wings drooped a bit before I whipped around and ran toward the forest.

"Wait, Bianca!" Bella yelled out. I jumped in the air and flew away as fast as I could. _'Fine then, if he doesn't want me, it's not my problem.' _I wiped away a stray tear and kept flying.

Quil POV

She hovered toward me. Her wings were the same shade of brown as my fur. I reached out to touch her arm. When I did I could hear her heartbeat quicken and her wings flared out suddenly. I immediately took away my hand thinking I might've done something wrong.

"Sorry. I'm not used to contact with humans besides Bella." She apologized. She has the voice of an angel. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I took a step back surprised.

She has fangs.

"You're a vampire." I said. She nodded.

"Yes I am." She confirmed. All of my pack members growled on instinct. She looked confused and I was in shock. _'I imprinted on a vampire!' _She took a step toward me and I instinctually took a step back. Half of me wanted to run away, and the other wanted to scoop her up in my arms. Hurt flashed through her eyes and her wings drooped before she whipped around and ran toward the forest.

"Wait, Bianca!" Bella called out, but Bianca ignored her. She jumped in the air and flew so fast she was slightly blurred. We all stood there in shock and I felt a hurt that wasn't mine. "What's wrong with you guys?!" Bella yelled at us.

"She's a vampire." Sam stated.

"So?" She asked.

"She's our enemy." Paul growled.

"No she's not! She told me she's met werewolves before and got along well with them!" Bella yelled. We were all confused.

"That can't be possible. She's only about 18." Sam said shaking his head.

"She looks 18. But she's hundreds of years old." Bella said. My eyes widened and I felt that pain pulse again.

"How is that possible?" Jared asked.

"She's a vampire. But she's a different race of vampire. She told me the Cold Ones are her enemies." Bella whispered at the end. "She's basically human. She sleeps and eats and changes. Her hair grows, so do her nails. She has a heartbeat and bleeds. When she bites someone, they won't change into what she is unless she does something different, she hasn't told me what it is though. She different from the C-Cullens." Bella stuttered at the end. We all looked at each other. I felt the pain pulse again and I clenched my fists.

"Quil, have you imprinted on Bianca?" Sam asked me. I nodded. "Then maybe she isn't the same as the Cold Ones after all. We need to find her." We all nodded. Emily came outside and ushered Bella inside. We all shifted and ran through the forest.

Bianca POV

I finally made it to a clearing. It wasn't the same meadow from before, this one was different. It had a lake and a waterfall, with beautiful green grass and gorgeous flowers around it. I sat on the grass near the edge of the lake. I sat down and pulled my knees into my chest. My wings wrapped around me and I rested my chin on my knees. I looked at them closely. They were a dark chocolate brown the closer they are to my back. As the color approaches the tips of my wings it's a lighter brown.

It seemed like only a little while later, but it must've been a few hours, when I heard paws thud on the forest floor. I stood up and turned around. A huge chocolate brown wolf emerged out of the trees. His fur was the same color as my wings. I stared as he approached me. I looked into its deep brown eyes. My wings spread and I was about to fly again, but it stopped me. It began to whine and whimper at me. I fluttered next to it and it laid down on it's stomach at my feet. It put it big head on its paws and looked up at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I told him. I sat on the floor cross legged in front of him. He whined and his eyes get all shiny and big. I blushed at how cute he looks. "Come on, don't give me those puppy eyes." I said grimacing. He nudged my knee with his nose. I stared at him. "I thought my being a vampire freaked you out." I said dryly. He lifted his head and suddenly licked the side of my face from my chin to my forehead. "Um, okay." I said not really knowing what to say as I wiped my face. He got up and trotted to the woods. He came back a few seconds later in just some shorts. He sat down cross legged in front of me.

"Well, what I was trying to say is, I'm really sorry." He said sincerely. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, it's really hard to translate a lick in the face as an apology." I said standing up. He stood up with me.

"I just need you to answer me something." I nodded. "Do you accept the imprint?" He asked taking my hands in his. I sighed.

"Of course. After all, I mated too." I said smiling. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He spun me in circles and I laughed. He put me down and cradled the side of my face. He leaned down and I fluttered my eyes closed. He touched his lips to mine and my wings flared out again. They began to flap instinctually and I was lifted off the floor. I put them in my back and my feet were on the floor again. I leaned up and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked my lips and I slightly opened my mouth. We battled for dominance and he won. He explored my mouth and a soft moan slipped past my lips. I pulled back to breathe and he pressed his forehead against mine. I was slightly panting as I looked up at him from beneath my lashes.

"Lets go back." He said and I nodded. He went into the woods and came back as a wolf. I let my wings rip out smoothly and flew next to him as he ran. We made it back to Emily's backyard and I put my wings in my back. He came out on two legs and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled as we walked in. I sat next to Bella and smiled at her. She smiled back at me. I went to go sit on Quil's lap and saw she went to sit next to Jacob.

"So Bianca, we were told the Cold Ones are also your enemies." Sam said. I nodded with a serious expression.

"My people used to be able to call them 'friend'. But one day their leaders, the Volturi, started hunting us down. They feared us. They hunted down every last vampire. They were all gone. They tore off their wings, their beautiful wings. They went after the mated first, then they burned everyone. I could only watch as my own mother was killed in front of me." I said angrily and biting my lip as tears threatened to pour. "That was many years ago, centuries past. The ones who did survive like myself, swore revenge and to repopulate our kind. I was one of the only females left. I refused to mate with someone who wasn't for me. Then, the Volturi attacked again. This time taking the lives of my friends. I barely managed to escape. I hid in the human world for many years. I haven't seen another of my kind since that day. I've looked everywhere, but I couldn't find anyone." I said wiping my tears away. I looked at Bella and smiled. "I'm older than Carlisle, I actually met him as a human and newborn." I said smiling. Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"You knew Carlisle?" She whispered. I nodded.

"He was such a gentle human. He's the only Cold One I could ever call a friend. Even as a newborn he was as kind and gentle as ever. He refused to drink human blood, he's never even tasted it." I said with a hint of pride. Bella smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Have you met any of the other Cullens?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I'd occasionally pop in and see Carlisle, but I always visited him where he works." I said. She nodded. Quil tightened his grip on my waist and I patted his arm. I sighed. "I've learned to move on. But, I can't help but miss everyone." I said smiling sadly.

"Where were you born? Kirkland is an English name, right?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"I was born in what is now England many centuries ago." I said smiling.

"How old are you?" Quil asked me. I giggled.

"I honestly don't remember. I stopped counting after the first few hundred years. Time didn't affect me so why keep count?" I asked. They nodded.

"Who did you meet from the wolf tribes?" Jacob asked curiously. I stood up and walked to him. I grasped his face in my hands and tilted his head up. I leaned my head down so my face was right in front of his. I could hear Quil growl.

"You look just like your grandfather when he was your age. You're so much like Ephraim it's uncanny." I smiled as I saw his eyes widen. I went to Sam and also tilted his head up. Quil kept growling but I ignored him. "Sam, you only look a bit like your grandfather. You look more like our grandmother." I said smiling. His eyes widened too. I sat down cross legged on the floor so I could see everyone. "I was there for the first wolf pack. Needless to say I helped take down those Cold Ones who attacked. I told the tribe leaders what they were." Their mouths dropped open. I smiled. I look at Quil then at Jacob. "Your father's and grandfather's saw their grandfathers transform. They also saw me. I bet if they see me they'll recognize me. I even carried Quil and Billy when they were small children." I said chuckling at the memory.

"Why didn't they say anything?" Sam asked.

"I asked them not to. Since it was unlikely there'd be another pack, I made them swear not to tell anyone until I said it was okay." I said. Sam nodded. I suddenly yawned.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bella asked me.

"When you went to the movies." I replied stretching. She nodded. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes.

"One question," Paul said. "Do you sleep upside down?" He asked smirking. I laughed.

"Only sometimes." I replied. "You know, I'd like to sleep like that today. I haven't in a while and it's good for my back." I said stretching and my back cracked loudly.

"You can use an upstairs bedroom." Emily said. I nodded. I got up and started walking upstairs. On the way I shook out my wings and they fluttered slightly. I flew up the stairs taking my time.

"Why walk when you can fly?" I said and disappeared into a room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bianca POV

I was woken up to a loud noise. When I looked down found Quil pacing back and forth loudly under me. I was upside down with my wings wrapped around me kinda like blankets. I had my ankles locked on a rail on the ceiling. I yawned and sleepily blinked my eyes. Quil looked up surprised. I yawned again and spread my wings. I stretched my arms and my back cracked loudly. Quil winced at the sound. I let my feet go and went falling to the floor. Before I could face plant into the wood, my wings fluttered a bit making me just hover above the ground. I closed my eyes and tried going back to sleep.

"Um, Bianca?" Quil asked. A growl came out of the back of my throat. He stepped back surprised. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms and legs. I wings carried me to the door and I opened it. I went hovering down the stairs and to the kitchen. I saw Bella there. She was sitting with Jacob and the pack. I yawned again as I plopped down in the seat next to her. On the table was a plate of giant muffins, they smelled like banana bread. My wings wrapped around me again and I reached out for one. I grabbed it and closed my eyes as I took a bite out of it.

"Good morning sunshine." Bella chimed giggling at me. I grimaced.

"I could've gone with a few more hours of sleep." I said tiredly.

"A few more hours?! You were asleep all day yesterday and the day before when you went up! And it's mid afternoon now!" Jacob said astonished. My eyes widened.

"Wow, I must've really worn myself out. What with all the flying and imprinting. Not to mention I had gone about two weeks without sleep." I said thoughtfully as I continued to munch on my muffin. Bella took my face in her hands as she looked into my eyes. Quil came down and everyone was watching us.

"You haven't fed either." She said. I shook my head.

"You can read me like a picture book. I haven't fed because of everything that's been going on lately. I'll probably just find a hiker in the woods. And if not I'll just steal a blood bag. But then again, blood tastes way better when it's fresh and warm." I said finishing my muffin. Bella nodded and we jumped a bit in surprise at the looks everyone was giving us. "What?" I asked locking my arms behind my head.

"How can you talk about killing humans so casually?!" Sam growled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought Bella explained it to you guys. When I bite a human they don't die. I could bite Bella right now and she'd get light headed at the most. When I bite them my venom doesn't go directly to them. I have to do something first, but I don't really feel like explaining that at the moment." I said standing up and walking to the door. "Now, if you'd all stop glaring at me, I'm gonna go find someone to bite before I snap from thirst." I said as I shook out my wings and began to fly.

Quil POV

We stared after her surprised. She seemed mad that we accused her of killing humans. Bella just sighed.

"You think she got mad?" I asked no one in particular.

"Most likely." Bella said as she stood up. "Tell Bianca to come to my house when she comes back, I have to go cook Charlie lunch." Bella said walking out and Jacob followed her. Everyone just looked at me and I sat down at the table. I sighed and waited for her to come back.

Bianca POV

About two hours later I flew back to Sam and Emily's house. I had a bag and in it were a few blood bags. I was drinking from one at the moment as I flew. I landed in their backyard and walked inside with my bag. I was squeezed the last of the blood from the blood bag as I walked in. Everyone turned to stare at me. Bella wasn't there. I just went to their trash can and threw away my blood bag. I looked inside. Hmm, would should I have next? O negative, or B positive? I decided with O negative and tore open the top. I left my bag on the counter and walked into the living room sipping on my blood bag. I still had a few more in my bag. I stared at them and they stared back at me. I continued to drink from my blood bag. I squeezed the last of the blood out and threw the blood bag. It landed right in the trash can. They continued to stare at me and I licked my lips from any remaining blood. My wings twitched in annoyance.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She went home. She said to tell you to go to her house as soon as you came back." Emily said. I nodded. I grabbed my bag full of blood bags and started to walk outside again. Quil ran at me and caught my wrist.

"Wait! Bianca, are you mad?" He asked with worry clear on his face. I turned to look at him. "Look, we're all really sorry we accused you of killing humans." He said looking like he wanted nothing more then my forgiveness. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He froze for a second in surprise before responding. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling and began to fly to Bella's house. I threw the blood bags through her window first then fluttered to the ground in her backyard. I ran to the front door going unnoticed and walked in. "Hey, I'm home!" I called out. Bella rushed in.

"Hey, where were you?" She asked.

"Getting blood bags." I replied walking in. Charlie wasn't home. Where could he be? "Where's Charlie?" I asked her.

"He'll be working late on a case. He went back to the station right after he finished eating." She told me. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I sat down.

"Hey Bells, can I ask you something?" I asked as I folded my arms and rested my chin on them.

"Sure." She said sitting down across from me.

"Do you think... all of my kind are completely wiped out? That I'm the last one?" I asked looking at her seriously. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm the wrong person to ask. There's always the possibility of someone else being around, but who knows." She said. I nodded. "Can't you create more of your kind?" She asked. I nodded.

"There's two ways. I could reproduce or just bite someone." I said. She tilted her head.

"You still haven't told me how you turn someone." She said. I sighed.

"The process is similar to how a cold one is transformed except its shorter, only twenty-four hours." I said. She winced but nodded urging me to go on. "When I bite someone, I have to turn them for a reason. It can't just be done whenever or wherever. When you have a reason, you get that feeling of wanting to do something badly. That feeling triggers the venom and I just have to inject the person with the venom." I said. "The way it's similar to the cold ones' process, is that it is very painful. But opposed to feeling burning, you just feel pain. It's kind of hard to describe. Your body feels sore and throbbing all over and it just gets worse the closer you are to being done. When you complete the transformation, you wake up and are still human. By yourself, you have to be able to make your wings come out. That's the last step of the process." I ended. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you ever thought about changing someone?" She asked me. "It must've been very lonely being the only one of your kind." She said sympathetically. I nodded.

"I have thought about it many times. But I could never go through with it." I said with a far off look.

"Have you ever thought about turning me?" She whispered. I nodded sheepishly.

"I have given it a thought or two. I might actually do it in the future." I said smiling. She gasped and looked hopeful.

"Would you really?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Of course." She rushed to me and hugged me.

"Do you promise?" She asked. I nodded and hugged her back.

"Yes. But you need to finish school first at the least." I said.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head. I shook my head while smiling at her.

"Bella, I might seem very controlled, but it takes lots of practice. You will be very tempted. It'll only be worse if you still have to go to a school full of warm bodies who pump blood." I said logically. She nodded smiling at me.

"Were you changed, or were you born?" She asked sitting back down.

"I was born. Both my parents were vampires. Since we can be human, in the technical sense with sleeping and eating and changing, we also have the option of baring children. The children will stop growing when they reach adulthood." I said. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you still remember your parents?" She asked softly. I smiled.

"Not very well, my memories are starting to fade. I was very young when it all happened. My kind were here long before the Vulturi." She nodded urging me to continue. "You see Bella, I come from a completely different world. I was born when man was still young and curious to explore this giant blue sphere we call home. When Mother Nature still ruled and her greenery covered most of the Earth. I still remember those simple times, when we would dance and fly in meadows of gorgeous grass and beautiful flowers. When we covered ourselves with animal skins and made crowns of flowers that we wore like precious jewelry upon our heads. When we held hands while dancing and singing the songs of our people." I looked at her and smiled at her face of fascination. "I remember holding the hands of my brothers and sisters as we danced for joy and gave thanks to Mother Nature for another beautiful day. There were many of my kind back then. It'd be more likely that you'd come across one of us than not. I remember being a small child. About five or six in human years. I remember running with deer and wild horses through meadows of soft grass. I still remember my mother. She was a beautiful woman. Whenever she looked at me my heart filled with warmth, and it still does when I remember her smile. I remember she was strong and beautiful. She had her long ebony hair in a braid that would reach her ankles. Her pale skin was fair and clear of blemishes, she had purple eyes that any violet would be jealous of. She was always so warm and soft. My father was a strong man. Very protective of his family. He was muscular and I always believed him to be the strongest person I've ever known. He was slightly tan and had shaggy dark brown almost black hair. He had a strong jaw and muscles that would make the strongest of men flee. He had a scar on his left cheek and silver eyes as bright as the moon." Bella was giving me all her attention and looked like this was the most interesting thing she's ever heard of.

"How did you meet the wolves?" She asked. I smiled at the memory.

"You see, when I was about ten, we met the first wolf tribe. We fluttered down to them and they transformed back so they could talk to us. My father spoke on our behalf and I remember smiling at them. We were friendly towards each other and helped each other out. It was a beautiful bond. We told them how to defeat cold ones." I said smiling. "At that time, we had grown suspicious of the cold ones, but we didn't act upon it. We wanted to remain friends and not insult them with our suspicions."

"How did the Volturi attack?" She asked quietly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It was a day like any other. We were in our village of sorts. Then they came. We were confused at their surprise visit. They would usually send one of theirs before them to warn us of their arrival. My father stepped forward with a smile and I stood behind my mother as I was told. I guess I would look about 12. He smiled at my mother but it seemed off and he reached to shake my father's hand. He could never read any of our thoughts, but always tried." Bella gasped.

"Wait, so your mind is shielded too?" She asked. I nodded.

"But only when we're in vampire form. When we're in human form we're vulnerable to everything just like a normal human." I said. She nodded. "Anyway, after he shook my father's hand he let go. I still remember what he said, his death sentence to my people.

_~flashback~_

_'Your kind has grown far too much. You're over populated and a threat.' Aro Volturi said to us. We were all confused. 'So we have taken it upon ourselves to fix this dilemma.' He said with a sweet smile and faked sadness, but I could see the satisfaction in his eyes. _

_~end flashback~_

Just as he finished saying that, his guard rushed forward and we didn't even get a chance to defend ourselves. My mother screamed at me to fly. For me to leave here as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave my family or my kind. I wanted to stay and protect them. But then, I saw it happen. A few teamed up and pinned down my father. The biggest one, Felix, put a foot on his back to steady himself, and slowly tore out his wings. I couldn't believe it. For us, our wings are the most sacred thing we hold as we know them to be a gift specifically given to us. When he tore out his wings, he threw them aside and my father just laid there. My mother screamed as she flew forward and went to attack Felix. But others got to her first. And did the same. Fires were made and the wings were thrown in first. The people were thrown in after. I finally flew away and through the forest. I flew as fast as my wings could take me. I flew all the way to where I knew a wolf tribe would be. The Alfa's mate comforted me as I cried and told them what happened. When they wanted to fight I begged them not to. I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt or killed." I opened my eyes and Bella had tears running down her face. I gave her a sad smile and wiped them away. "Don't cry." I murmured sweetly almost like a coo. She sniffled.

"How could I not?" She asked blowing her nose.

"After a couple of years I was fully grown. I thanked the wolf tribes for everything they did for me and went on my way. After a few decades, I found more of my people. Most of them recognized me. There were a few people I didn't know, some were born and other's created. After a while, the Volturi came again. They heard news of us trying to repopulate our race. They came again, and did the same. They would ask us if we didn't understand the first time. I barely managed to escape. I hid in the human world for many centuries just so that they would think they got us all. I think they do think that." I ended. Bella nodded and came forward to hug me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. I rubbed her back.

"I am too. We never expected that our greatest friends, would be our greatest enemies. That is why I don't trust cold ones other than Carlisle. I can see that Carlisle is a pure soul who would never hurt anyone." I said. She nodded. She yawned. I looked at the clock and it was well past eleven. "Okay, sleepy-time for the human." I said teasingly as I carried her up the stairs and tucked her into her bed. She yawned again.

"Good night, Bianca." She said drowsily. I kissed her forehead.

"Night Bells." I said as I flew out the window. I flew through the woods and ended up in the meadow where Quil came back for me. The moonlight made it seem almost dream like. I could almost imagine my brothers and sisters dancing and fluttering around me. I sat down cross legged and grabbed a few flowers. I started making a chain. When I was done I put it on my head like a crown and smiled to myself. I could imagine my mother and father, standing hand in hand as they smiled and waved at me. I could see my brothers and sisters dancing with the little ones. I began to dance. I started to dance one of the many dances I danced as a child through meadows like this. As I swayed and occasionally fluttered, I began to sing one of the songs of my people. It was the Song of Nature. I gave thanks to Mother Nature for this beautiful day she has given me. I gave thanks for everything she has blessed me with. I danced around the meadow and sang in the ancient language of my people. Suddenly, the wolves circled around me and I smiled as I continued to sing and dance. I could almost imagine myself in the animal skins I grew up in. I danced around and they formed a never ending circle around me. When I finished my song and dance, I sat down cross legged and they all sat around me. Quil sat next to me and rested his big head in my lap. "I used to sing and dance songs like that when I was young." I said. They all stood up and trotted back to the forest. They came back in shorts and Quil pulled me into his lap when he sat down.

"We heard." He said putting his head in the crook of my neck. I chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered kissing my neck. I patted his head.

"That's all in the past now." I said softly.

"But you had to go through so much." Embry said astonished.

"And I'm still here. That should count for something." I said. They nodded smiling at me and I nuzzled my face into Quil's hair. After a bit I was gonna fly to Bella's place but Quil interrupted me.

"You wanna go to my house? I'm sure it wouldn't be as boring as watching Bella sleep." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Sure." We went to his house, him running and me flying. He went a little ahead of me and greeted his grandpa at the door. I flew a little after him and Old Quil's eyes widened as he saw me.

"Bianca?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a hug.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it?" I asked him smiling. He nodded hugging me back.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Does Billy know you're here? He'd be ecstatic." He said holding me at arm's length to properly look at me. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't been to see him." I said. He looked at me curiously.

"Why the sudden visit?" He asked letting me go. I stood next to Quil who was now on two legs.

"I came here with Quil." I said.

"You know my grandson?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup. He's imprinted on me, and he's my mate." I said. His eyes widened before he clapped Quil on the back.

"You're lucky. She's an amazing woman." He said. Quil nodded.

"I know." My wings went back into my back and I held Quil's hand as we went inside. He took me into his room and I looked around. There were some things scattered around, but it wasn't too messy. I smiled as I sat myself on his bed. He stared at me and I smiled at him.

"What?" I asked crossing my legs as he stared at me. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing." He admitted. I could've sworn I saw him blush before he ducked his head. I smirked at him.

"What? Do you like the sight of me on your bed?" I asked him suggestively. He seemed to blush even more. I giggled as I laid down and spread myself out on his bed. He looked at me and gulped. I winked at him and he groaned. "You can tell me." I said smiling at him.

"Okay, I like the sight of you on my bed. I'd like it even more if you were all sweaty and limp." He said looked right at me. I blushed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." I said sitting up. He shrugged.

"You said I could tell you." He said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is that really what you want?" I asked seductively kissing his neck. He gave a shiver.

"How do you do that?" He asked wrapping his arms around my hips.

"My kind are naturally good at seducing." I said smiling at him and I continued to kiss up his jaw.

"Are you ready to do something like this with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course, you're my mate." I said kissing the corner of his mouth.

"About that, I've been meaning to ask, are you a... virgin?" He asked looking at me. I froze and looked down blushing. "It's okay if you're not, I mean, you've been around so long..." He trailed off. I shook my head.

"I... I am." I said blushing darker. His eyes almost bugged out.

"Really?" He asked like he couldn't believe it. I nodded.

"I refused to mate with anyone who wasn't for me." I said looking up at him bashfully. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm glad." He said kissing down my neck. I moaned softly at the new emotions I felt. Pretty soon, we were eagerly taking off each other's clothes. He laid me down on his bed and he simply looked at me. I blushed and looked down, he tilted my head up. "You're beautiful." He murmured in a husky voice as he hovered above me and leaned down to kiss me. Pretty soon, he began to kiss me all over. I moaned softly at the feather light touches and the sudden rough gestures. He finally lifted my hips up and I looked up at him with big eyes. "This'll hurt." He said. I nodded. He suddenly thrusted into me and I choked on my sob. Shit, it felt like he was ripping me in half! I shut my eyes tightly as breathed in sharply though my nose. A tear leaked out and he kissed it away. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said. He began thrusting in and out and I moaned in pleasure. I began to pant a bit. I've never felt anything like this before. "G-go deeper." I said. He laid down backwards so now I was on top of him and he went in deep. I moaned in pleasure and put my hands on his toned stomach and began to pull myself up and down. I started panting and he grabbed my hips, moving me faster. I bit my lip trying not to moan so loud. "I-I'm gonna cum." I whimpered.

"Go right ahead." He grunted as he went even faster. I leaned back and screamed his name. I came so hard my wings ripped out of my back. They were twitching. I laid on top of Quil and my wings fluttered a bit before they wrapped around us like blankets. I was limp in his arms as he held me. I nuzzled my face into his neck. I licked his neck and slightly pressed my fangs against the soft skin, as if asking for permission. "Go for it." He whispered. I nodded and kissed his neck right before biting into it. A soft sigh escaped from his mouth as I began to suck gently. His blood was so sweet and delicious. After a few more seconds, I pulled away. He looked a few degrees paler, but was fine.

"Thank you." I said licking his neck. His puncture marks went away.

"No, thank you. I love you." He whispered as he pulled the covers around us.

"I love you too." I said laying down on top of him as my wings wrapped around us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bianca POV

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up and my wings wrapped around my naked body. I squinted my eyes against the morning sunlight. I was immediately hurt. After last night couldn't he at least wake up with me? I stood up and grabbed the only sweatshirt Quil had. I fit me to mid thigh and smelled just like him. I was loose around my shoulders and was low enough that my wings would fit through the neck without stretching it. The sleeves covered my fingers. I fluttered my wings and stealthily hovered out of the room. I passed by the living room, but no one was in there. I went in the kitchen and my eyes widened at what I saw. There was a woman sitting at the table drinking coffee. Her eyes widened when she saw me and I immediately hid my wings behind my back and dropped to the floor in the same motion.

"Oh, um, hello miss." I said shuffling my feet. She just stared at me and I stared back. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where Quil went, do you?" I asked slightly blushing at the look she was giving me.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Bianca, Quil's girlfriend." I said shuffling my feet. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I'm his mother." She said. I nodded with a sheepish smile.

"I guessed as much." The back door opened and we turned around to see Quil walking in. I frowned at him.

"What is it?" He asked wrapping his arms around me after kissing his mother's forehead.

"You left me to wake up by myself." I said hiding my face in his shoulder. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I left about two hours ago, Sam was calling." He said. I just sighed as I reached up and kissed him.

"Okay." I said and he smiled. His mother coughed and we turned to look at her.

"Quil, why haven't you told me you had a girlfriend?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

"She's more than my girlfriend, she's my imprint. And I'm her mate." He said. Her eyes widened and I smiled at the woman.

"It's amazing to meet you ma'am." I said. She smiled at me.

"Welcome to the family." She said. I smiled at her. Later that day, I went to Bella's house. She was up and I was back in my own clothes again. I went into her room and sighed happily as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Bianca, what's up?" Bella asked. I smiled at her as I laid down on her bed.

"I've had the most amazing experience of my life." I said blissfully. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" She asked giving me all her full attention. I looked at her with big shining eyes.

"I became one with Quil using my body and soul." I said in blissful joy. Her jaw dropped.

"Wow." Is all she could say. I nodded eagerly.

"Oh Bella, it was the most amazing night of my life! I've never felt so loved!" I said happy and giddy. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you." She said. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"So, do you have anything going on at the moment? Plans, maybe?" I asked. She nodded.

"Jake is going to take me cliff diving tomorrow." She said. I nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said. She grinned at me and I smiled back. We spent the whole day in her backyard. She was reading and I just sat down next to her. I had my wings in my back and had my knees to my chest. "I remember Shakespeare." I said tilting my head back. Her eyes widened.

"You knew Shakespeare?!" She asked astonished. I shook my head.

"Well, not in person. But I had heard many great things about him. I am from what is now England." I said. She shook her head with a big grin. The next day she said she would be cliff diving with Jacob.

Alice POV

I was sitting at home doing nothing and gasped when I got a vision.

_~vision~_

_It was Bella. She was at a cliff's edge. She smiled and suddenly jumped down. I gasped, no! Suddenly, I could see the same girl as before.__** "Bella!"**__ She screamed as she dove in after Bella. They both hit the water and my vision went away._

_~end vision~_

Edward was rigid in his seat. We all stared at him. He shot up and left before any of us could say anything. I broke down sobbing while everyone tried to get me to calm down. I told them what I saw and they gasped.

"He's going to the Volturi." Carlisle said horrified.

Bianca POV

I waved at Bella when she left. Charlie went with Harry to go hunt the wolves. Quil came by to see me. I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said leaning up to kiss him. He kissed me back and I smiled at him. We just sat around all day until something happened. A wolf could be heard howling as I snapped my head in the direction of La Push beach.

"Something's wrong." We both said at the same time. We both ran out. I jumped in the air as my wings ripped out and he jumped as his wolf form took over. I flew to the beach and he ran into the forest. When I got to the beach I pulled my wings back into my back and ran around. I got to the cliff's edge just as I saw Bella jump.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran after her and also jumped. I dived in after her and right before I fell into the water, I got the same feeling in my gut telling me the psychic pixie could see us. When I hit the water, I ripped out my wings and flapped them hard to reach Bella. She wasn't even trying! She looked dazed! I grabbed her and started swimming. When I got to shore, I saw Jacob there. He started performing CPR while I tried to catch my breath. Quil came running and hugged me, giving me warmth. I was soaked to the bone and tired. I haven't slept a good few-days-sleep in a while, but I'll be fine. I put my wings away and allowed Quil to carry me to Jacob's car. We were going to go to Emily's so we could dry up. We rode in silence after they told us about Harry's death. I was kinda sad. When we got to Emily's house, we took warm baths and she let us borrow some clothes. We put on t-shirts and jeans. "We should go home." I said quietly. Bella nodded and we left. Jacob drove us home while Quil went to go help out. Bella sat between Jacob and I. When we got there, I got out of the car to give them some privacy. I went in the house and knew something was wrong. I narrowed my eyes as I flipped on the light switch. I turned around. The person and I both gasped as we looked at each other. She was small and pixie like with black hair spiked in all directions. Alice was here.

"You." She whispered as she looked at me. I booked it out the door.

"Jacob! Get Bella out of here!" I screamed. Alice stood behind me and I could see Bella gasp as she shot out of the car and ran to Alice. I looked at Jacob's hurt expression before he bolted and ran into the forest. I sighed and went inside where Bella was sobbing onto Alice's shoulder. I stared at them and they stared back at me.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said rudely. She hurt Bella and I was mad at all of them. Alice rose an eyebrow at my hostility. I could tell why she was confused. Humans were naturally captivated by their beauty. I was not. Bella sighed.

"Alice, this is Bianca. She's one of my best friends." She said.

"I'm a little more than just your best friend by now." I said looking at her amused. She smiled.

"She's much more than my best friend." She corrected. They were talking when Jacob came in. They went in the kitchen and I stayed in the living room. The phone rang and I could hear Jacob pick it up. I went in at the same time Alice went into the kitchen. They started arguing about Edward until I heard one word that made me freeze. Volturi. And Bella wanted to go too. I gulped and stood with Bella.

"I'm coming too." I said. Alice shook her head.

"It'll be bad enough if one human knows of our existence! You'll just make it worse!" She yelled. We both went up to our room as Alice stayed downstairs.

"Believe me, I'll be fine." I said as I packed a change of clothes while Bella did the same. We went downstairs and I saw Jacob beg Bella to stay. She went into the car and I put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'll keep her safe. Just tell Quil what happened." I said and went into the backseat. And off we went to Italy. We were on the plane and I refused to sleep. Bella was seated between Alice and I. Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Will you be okay seeing them?" She asked worried. I nodded with a small smile at her.

"I'll be fine. You should go to sleep." I said. She rested her head against my shoulder and was soon asleep.

"So, have you been friends with Bella long?" Alice asked trying to make small talk.

"I've known Bella since she was about 7." I said wording my sentence carefully.

"Oh. Do you know about our family?" She asked. I have a stiff nod.

"Yes, I know what you all did to Bella." I said through clenched teeth. She winced.

"It was to protect her." She insisted looking desperate.

"Well you did a really shitty job considering she was lost in the woods when I found her and was catatonic for months." I hissed at her. She looked pained and I felt satisfied. When we got to the airport in Italy, we rushed out while Alice went to go steal a car. We got in the car and she raced to the Volturi's castle. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Bella ran out and I prayed she didn't trip. Alice hid the car and looked at me.

"Get on my back." She said. I grimaced but did as she told me. She jumped from shadow to shadow. We finally made it to a clock tower and I saw Bella hiding behind the infamous Edward Cullen. When she turned around she smiled at me and I smiled back. Edward looked curiously at me and I felt him trying to read my mind. I glared at him.

"Stop trying to get into my head." I hissed at him. He stopped and looked surprised. I followed Jane, Demetri, and Felix. I stared at them, remembering them. They obviously didn't know I was me. As Edward walked, he kept trying to wrap an arm around Bella as we walked the cold way to the throne room. I glared at him. "You'll make her freeze." I hissed at him and he backed off. We got to the throne room and I felt my stomach start knotting and unknotting unpleasantly. I let out a shaky breath.

"Ah, hello young Edward." Aro said with his arms spread in a welcoming gesture. I took my time to look around. They haven't changed in all these centuries. They looked the same as ever. I was knocked out of my dazed state when Aro asked to read Bella's mind. I took a step forward and Felix was there to hold me back. He was huge and muscular. Aro was reaching out for her hand with an eager expression. My eyes flashed from Bella to Aro and back. My breath was shallow and fast as my heart started racing like crazy.

"Calm down." Alice whispered to me. I couldn't take it! His face, it had the same expression when he would ask my people for their hands!

"Gah! I can't take it anymore!" I screamed when their hands were about to touch. They turned to look at me as I elbowed Felix in the gut and sent him flying. Everyone was shocked at me. I pounced forward and my wings ripped out from my back and completely destroyed the t-shirt Emily let me borrow. I scooped Bella up and flew to the ceiling. I was staring down at them with wide purple eyes and they were in complete shock. "Don't hurt her. Don't touch her. Please." I said in a quiet voice. Aro's face held an expression of extreme joy while the Cullens just stared at me surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I accidentally deleted this chapter before I got a chance to make it into a doc so I rewrote it. It's long so I decided to split it into two chapters. Enjoy! :)**

Bianca POV

There were three things absolutely stupid with what I just did.

1) I just revealed myself to the very people who killed my entire family and race.

2) I attacked on of theirs first so they could kill me and say it was self defense.

And 3) I just ripped out of my shirt, leaving me in only a strapless bra.

I held Bella protectively and Aro was staring up at me with an expression of extreme joy. I could see recognition flash through the guards' eyes. The Cullens were staring up at me in complete shock. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I could feel Bella's gaze burning into the side of my face though I didn't look at her. My eyes kept flashing from Aro, to his guard, to the brothers, and back. I would not let Bella get hurt.

"Bianca! I didn't even recognize you! Come down here and let us have a look at you!" He said grinning but I could tell it was an order.

"Let the Cullens go." I said. He nodded at Felix and Demetri who immediately let them go. I fluttered down and handed Bella to Alice. She reached out for me and I cupped her cheek for a second before flying towards Aro. I stood on my feet in front of him and my wings wrapped protectively around me.

"Come now, spread your wings and let us take a good look at you." He said smiling. I spread my wings as far as they'd go and he went in a circle to look at me from every angle. "My my, how you've blossomed beautifully. Don't you agree brothers?" He asked as he turned toward Marcus and Caius. Marcus nodded solemnly.

"Yes she has. She's a beautiful woman now." He said in a bored tone with an underlying of a compliment.

"I agree." Caius says as his tone is amusing. "She's certainly grown up quiet a bit." He said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Aro walked so he was in front of me and gently held my jaw.

"Dear, let us see your teeth." He said. I compliantly opened my mouth and he smiled at my fangs. He stepped back and admired my wings. "I see you've mated." He said. I gave my head a small nod. "Was it another of your kind?" He asked sincerely and I could hear a hint of mocking.

"You know damn well it wasn't another of my kind." I hissed back. He raised his hands up in a sign of peace.

"It was merely a question." He said sounding hurt. "Now, may I?" He asked a question disguised as an order. I placed my hand in his and he took my hand in both his own. All was silent until he blinked at me. "Nothing. I see your kind's minds are still as protected as always." He said. I nodded. He let go and I took a step back. My wings wrapped around me, keeping my body out of their view. "Now, to the issue at hand: Isabella's mortality." He said. I jumped back so I was standing in front of Bella, the pixie, and Edweirdo. I spread my wings so they were completely hidden from view.

"She'll be changed." I practically growled.

"By whom?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's her choice. If the Cullens don't do it, I'll change her myself." I said making his eyes light up.

"Do you give us your word?" He asked. I nodded.

"I swear that Bella will be immortal." I vowed.

"And if not?" Aro asked with an excited gleam in his eye. I have nothing I can offer him. Except one thing...

"Then you can have me." I said and I could hear Bella start to protest. Alice shushed her. Of course he would take the deal. I'm the last of my kind. If I die, we'll be extinct and he won't ever find another like myself. His greatest jewels are his living treasures, and I would be the shiniest and stand out the most.

"Yes, that's perfect! It would be quite amusing to see you fluttering around here." He said with a smile. His voice had no ill intent, but disgust pooled at the pit of my stomach.

"Fine. Can we go now?" I asked with forced politeness.

"But of course, just make sure not to leave until sundown. But first, Heidi." He said waving the vampire forward. She gave me a strapless top that was blood red. I folded my wings into my back and everyone watched in amazement as they melted into my back with no evidence of there be anything there. Only the lower back tattoo was left as I slipped on the top. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her out. "Goodbye, my friends." Aro said and I shivered in disgust. I pulled Bella faster as I saw a crowd of people to into the thrown room. We made it into the lobby just as I heard the screaming start. We sat in the plush chairs. Bella sat between Edward and I. Alice tried to sit on my other side but I growled at her and she got the message before sitting next to Edward. Bella and I both pulled our knees against our chests and hugged our legs. There was said silence with Alice and Edward talking in rapid whispers that I didn't feel like listening to. I thought hard about what I just did. I exposed myself completely. My cover is completely blown. Even if I'm in human form, they'll know I'm me. I done goofed. I sighed. It's all behind me now. What's done is done and nothing will fix it. I could feel someone burning wholes into the side of my face and I turned lazily to look at Edwierdo.

"Yes?" I asked bored.

"Um, the Volturi seemed to know you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"When did you guess that? Was it when Aro was calling me by my name or when he started talking about how grown up I look?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, may I ask a question?" He asked slightly wincing at my harsh tone.

"Go ahead." I huffed knowing what he'd ask.

"Well, how old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Much older than you." I replied. He looked at me curiously and I sighed. "I'm not even sure myself. I'm much, much older than the Volturi." I said and his eyes slightly widened. We sat in silence until Alec came to tell us it was okay to leave. We didn't question him and rushed out into the night. We went to get a car and drove to the airport. I sat next to Bella and we leaned against each other. We got on the plane and we both refused to sleep. We stumbled around the airport and all of the Cullens were there. I relaxed slightly when I saw Carlisle. They stared curiously and some (Rosalie) with hostility. We got int the cars and I sat in the back with Bella between Edwierdo and I. Rosalie apologized to Bella and I scoffed. The ice bitch glared at me and I glared right back. It was a long drive to the Cullen house -mansion- while Bella and I leaned against each other trying not to pass out. We stumbled out of the car and walked up the steps half asleep. We plopped down on a couch and were starting to doze off.

"Oh! Look at the poor dears! They're practically asleep on their feet! Edward, take Bella up to her room. Emmett, you can take- I'm sorry what was your name dear?" The person based off of what Carlisle told me must be Esme asked.

"Bianca." I said yawning.

"Emmett, take Bianca to one of the spare bedrooms." Esme said and the huge muscular guy picked me up. I fell asleep before we were up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

It's been a few days, four to be exact, and Bianca still hasn't woken up. I could tell the Cullens were troubled about this, but I convinced them not to wake her up. I've been staying with them this whole time to be there when Bianca woke up. I knew if she'd wake up alone she'd freak out by their presence and things would get ugly. I met with Jacob and what he said is still bothering me.

_~flashback~_

_We met up with Jacob at the treaty line in the forest. He scowled when he saw my hand in Edward's. We walked so he was a few feet away from us and it hurt me to see a cold guarded expression on his face. _

_Sam's Jacob was back. _

_"I see you're still nice and human." He said and I nodded. "Where's Bianca? Quil is worried sick about her." He said. _

_"She in the Cullen's home. She's asleep at the moment. She's very tired so I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon." I said and he gave a curt nod. _

_"I haven't forgotten." Edward suddenly said. _

_"Forgotten what?" I asked looking between them._

_"The treaty says they can't bite a human. Ever." Jacob said. After a few seconds it finally sunk in. _

_"But it has nothing to do with you." I said shaking my head. _

_"No Bella! You won't be turned into one of them!" He yelled. _

_"Oh yeah?! Well would you be saying that if I was turned by Bianca?!" I yelled and he shook his head. _

_"No I wouldn't. But that's different." He said. "I won't let you be turned into that thing!" He said pointing at Edward. _

_"It has nothing to do with you!" I said desperately trying to make him understand that I wanted this. _

_"It does now. If you turn into one of __**'them'**__ you will no longer be one of __**'ours'**__." He said and I looked down. _

_"Isn't there another way?" I asked. _

_"If you're dead set on being a monster, then no." He replied and I bit my lip. He turned around and walked away. He disappeared and Edward held my hand as he led me back to his car_

_~end flashback~_

"It's not normal for a human to be asleep this long. She isn't in a coma so I have no idea why she hasn't gotten up yet." Carlisle muttered.

"Well, Bianca is... special." I said wording my sentence carefully. We had all agreed not to talk of what happened in Voltera until Bianca woke up. He sighed and paced. Esme looked worried. Suddenly, steps could be heard coming down the stairs. It was Bianca. She had her eyes closed and yawned. She sniffed the air before walking into the kitchen. We followed her silently and she was shuffling around until she opened a cabinet. She picked out three blood bags before sitting on the counter and opening them. The Cullens' mouths slowly fell open in shock. She ignored them and continued to drink the blood. She sucked the bags dry before throwing them away and letting out a small burp.

"Ah~ That sure hits the spot." She said blissfully as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What the hell are you?!" Rosalie suddenly screamed.

Bianca POV

I lazily turned my head to look at Rosalie. I gave another yawn before stretching and cracking my bones loudly.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Rosalie screamed again. I lifted my palm towards her.

"Calm down ice bitch, it's too early in the morning-"

"It's afternoon." The pixie supplied.

"It's too early in the afternoon to be dealing with your screeching." I said calmly. She growled at me.

"What. Are. You?" She growled. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Honey you're not ready for any of what I am." I said. She growled but smirked.

"Try me." She challenged. My eyes suddenly changed and their eyes widened. My wings ripped out and I was suddenly in front of her faster than they could comprehend.

"You ready?" I asked as I bared my fangs. She took a step back in shock.

"Bianca? Bianca Kirkland?" Carlisle asked in shock. I tuned to him and smiled. I fluttered over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Carlisle. How've you been my old friend?" I asked smiling.

"I've been well. I see you've mated. Who's the lucky man?" He asked holding me at arm's length to properly look at me.

"Quil Ateara, he's one of the Quileute wolves." I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I wish the best to both of you." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I replied grinning.

"Wait, you know her?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Well, Bianca knows me. Shes known me since I was a human." He said to their surprise. I fluttered over to Bella and lazily wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Hey Bells." I said sighing.

"Hey Bianca. Did you get a good sleep?" She asked and I nodded. I turned to Esme. I liked the woman, she was monthly and made me feel warm.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your home." I said smiling and she smiled motherly at me.

"Oh, it was nothing dear." She said waving off my thanks.

"So, I'm guessing you all want to talk about what happened with the Volturi if you already haven't?" I asked and they nodded. "Alright. Lets get this show on the road." I said and flapped my wings. I flew into the dining room and sat in one of the chairs. My wings folded neatly behind my back. Bella came to sit next to me and at the head of the table. Edweirdo was sitting on her other side and across from me. We told everything that happened. There was a brief moment of silence.

"So then it's settled, I have to be changed." Bella said and that's when the argument started. Edweirdo began to spout bullshit about how she couldn't become a monster like him. After a few minutes I coughed loudly, effectively grabbing everyone's attention.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is one more option." I said and they all turned to look at me. "Bella can simply be turned into what I am." I said. Rosalie sneered.

"Why would she want to be a rat with wings?" She asked snorting. I've had enough of her bitching.

"Because, _Rosalie_," I said sneering her name. "My kind have the option if both creating our kind or birthing them." I said hitting her where it hurt. Her eyes widened as she stared at me in complete shock.

"But Bianca, your kind is the enemy of the Cullens' kind, aren't they?" Bella asked quietly.

"Not necessarily. I mean, look at me and Carlise, we've been friends for centuries." I said smiling.

"But you don't get along with them, right?" She asked. I tilted my head.

"We could, but it'd be very difficult. We get along great with the wolves though." I said grinning. As I said that, Edweirdo growled. "Shut up glitter-fairy." I growled and he looked insulted.

"If I'm going to be turned, I want to be the same as what Edward is." She said looking down and holding his hand. My eyes widened.

"Seriously?! You're going to pick him after everything he and his family did to you?! What about Jacob?!" I yelled as I put my hands on my hips.

"Jacob understands." She muttered.

"Understands?! Bella, that boy loves you!" I yelled.

"But I love Edward. Bianca, can't you see? What we have is special, like what you and Quil have." She said desperately trying to make me understand. I shook my head in disgust.

"Don't compare what we have with his sick obsession with you." I hissed as I jumped out the window and flew away.

"Bianca! Come back!" Bella yelled but I ignored her and kept flying.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bianca POV

As I flew to Emily's house, I could hear a commotion in the backyard. Struggling could be heard accompanied by grunts.

"I have to go to her!" I could hear Quil scream.

"She'll be fine!" Jared yelled as they all had trouble keeping him in place.

"What's all this about?" I asked as I flew into view. They looked relieved as I fluttered to the floor. Quil grabbed me up in a tight hug before letting go and scurrying back. He curled his lips and scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Why do you smell like leech?" He growled. I blinked.

"I was at the Cullen's house these past few days." I said.

"If you were sleeping, why do you have their smell all over you?" He growled.

"Because I hugged Carlisle and was around them when I woke up. Not to mention Emmett had carried me upstairs a few days ago." I said counting off with my fingers. He growled but I didn't flinch or anything. "Besides that, I've been asleep and only woke up a little while ago." I said as I walked inside. They all followed. "Emily, can I use your shower? I think the smell is making them uneasy." I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll get you some clothes." She said and I nodded. Before I disappeared I peeked my head back out and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, I kinda ripped out of it when I was in Italy. Hence the strapless one I'm wearing at the moment." I said. She shook her head.

"It's fine." She said. I ran up stairs and hopped into the shower. Folded my wings and they went back into my back. I washed my body all over and sighed as the hot water relaxed me. When I walked out, I only had a small towel wrapped around me. I went to the trash an and threw away the strapless shirt they gave me. I want nothing from them even if it is just a top.

"Hey Quil." I said unsurprised as I went to the bed where my clothes were. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed because I felt my towel slip just a tiny bit.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He growled as he trailed bites and kisses up and down my neck.

"Um..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. He pinned me down on the bed and continued to pepper me with kisses and bites.

"I had no idea if you were ever going to come back." He whispered and looked at me with tortured eyes.

"Oh Quil." I whispered before I kissed his lips passionately.

~the next morning~

I woke up sore and alone. I put on some shorts, a backless top, and some sneakers before walking out. I saw Emily in the kitchen. By the looks of things, she was the only one here.

"Hey Em, where are the guys?" I asked.

"They went out on patrol." She said with a motherly smile as she took her famous blueberry muffins out of the oven. I smiled and breathed deeply. My breath cut short as I gagged and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I proceeded to puke everything in my stomach. Emily came and held my hair back as she patted my back. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and tilted my head. "I've never thrown up by just smelling something." I trailed off. My eyes widened. "Emily, what day is it?" I whispered.

"Saturday." She responded.

"No, I mean the number." I said as I grew more horrified by the second.

"The twelfth." She responded wearily. My eyes widened and I shot up.

"No. It can't be. No there's no way." I whispered to myself as I began counting the days. I counted again backwards to double check, but the outcome was the same. I'm three weeks late.

I'm _late_.

"Oh my god Emily I'm late!" I yelled and her eyes widened. Her hand shot into the cabinet under the sink as I tried not to panic. Just breathe, everything is fine!

"Here." She said handing me a box and closed the door as she left. I looked down at it and gulped. A pregnancy test.

A few minutes later I was still waiting in the bathroom. The little white stick was sitting innocently on the sink. Mocking me. I wanted to snap the darn thing in half. It should be done by now. It was face down on the sink and my hands were trembling. The Volturi were nothing against this moment of terror.

"E-Emily, it's done." I said. She opened the door.

"W-well, take a l-look." She stuttered. I took a deep breath and grabbed the pregnancy test. I took one look at the little white stick and all the blood drained from my face.

"We're home!" I could hear Sam say as they walked in.

"Eek!" I squeaked as my wings ripped out and were flared out. Emily fell backwards in shock.

"Bianca?" I could hear Quil as he poked his head in. I screamed and my eyes narrowed into slits. I threw the white stick somewhere in the bathroom and reached up to the roof. I crawled on the roof and scurried as fast as I could to find an exit so I could fly away.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked trying to grab me. I hissed at him and flew out the window as fast as I could. Oh no. Oh god no. I flew as fast as I could to the place I knew where I could get help. Where Bella would be. I flew into the Cullen's back yard and could hear a heartbeat. My wings went limp and I fell to the ground. That's when the tears I was holding in poured out. Alice came out and stared at me in shock.

"Bella!" I screamed as I was kneeling on the ground trying to wipe my tears away. They just kept coming.

"Bianca?" Little Alice asked as she cautiously approached me.

"Bella! I need you!" I screamed until I heard clumsy footsteps.

"Bianca! What's wrong?!" Bella's asked as she kneeled next to me. I immediately snatched her up and hugged her to me. I sobbed into her thin shoulder and my wings wrapped around us.

"I can't deal with this! Quil is going to leave me, I just know it." I said as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Bianca, please calm down. Come inside." Carlisle said in a fatherly tone as he wiped my tears. I nodded and followed him inside. My wings were drooped and I know I look like a mess. I sat down in the soft couch in their living room. Esme made me some sweet smelling tea and I thanked her. I gave a small sip and looked down at my mug. "Bianca, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked gently as he sat across from me. Esme and Bella were on either side of me and I could feel the others behind us. I mumbled an incoherent response. "Come again?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I'm pregnant." I said in the smallest whisper I could manage. He gasped and Esme looked shocked. I could feel Jasper project surprise as well as everyone else.

"What?" Bella's asked as she looked very confused. She obviously couldn't hear me.

"She's pregnant." Edweirdo said loud and clear. I snapped my head to him as my wings flared out dangerously. My eyes narrowed into slits and I bared my fangs at him as a horrible hiss erupted from my throat. He stepped back in shock and looked scared.

"Bianca, please calm down." Esme said maternally. I sighed and looked down again as my wings went back to dropping. I bit my lip.

"Bianca, this is very surprising." Bella said.

"Tell me about it." I muttered and she shook her head.

"No, I mean, you're so old -no offense- that I thought you'd be able to handle something like this with perfect calm." She said with her head tilted. I smiled and chuckled.

"Bella, it's true I'm old. I'm trillions upon zillions of years old. But there seems to be something down the line that you've forgotten about me." She still looked confused and I smiled warmly at her. "Bella, I'm still eighteen." I said and those words have never seemed so true. "I'm still an adolescent. I still have all those teenage hormones, but I'll never grow out of them." At this point I was tearing up again and tears fell down my cheeks. "Bella, I don't know how to deal with something like this." I whispered shaking my head. "I need my mother with me so she can guide me, but I'm alone. Bella I don't know what to do. I don't know if Quil will even want a child! What if he wants me to get rid of it? What if he leaves me? What if he hates me?" I spouted out one question after another. My mind was already going a million miles and hour through dozens of scenarios and none of them were pleasant. Bella and Esme hugged me.

"It'll be okay." They both murmured and I hugged them back as my wings wrapped around all of us.

Quil POV

Bianca freaked out when she saw me. She was scurrying on the ceiling. I could hear her hiss at Jacob and leave. Why is she acting so weird? I looked at Emily who was still on the floor.

"Emily, do you know what's wrong with Bianca?" I asked. She nodded her head towards the floor where a white stick laid. My eyes widened as I recognized it as a pregnancy test. I picked it up shakily and looked at it. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I felt happiness swell inside me. Bianca is pregnant.

With my child.

But then I remembered she just ran away freaked out. What if she doesn't want it? What if she hates me for getting her pregnant? My mind was going a million miles an hour thinking up different scenarios. And none of them were happy ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bianca POV

It's been a whole 3 and a half weeks and I haven't left the Cullen's house. Carlisle had me closely monitored. I was never around the births of the pregnant women when my kind was still around, so I didn't know what to expect. What I did know is that our births are much different than any human's. I already had a round tummy. It wasn't too big, but it sure was noticeable. I haven't left the mansion because I didn't want to bump into Quil. I didn't answer any of the calls or texts from the pack or imprints. They tried calling Bella and she lied for me. I knew it was killing her but they probably didn't believe her anyway. When they started getting really desperate, they even called Carlisle. He assured them I was fine before -politely- hanging up. I haven't fed either. All I've eaten is human food and I was starting to get sick of it. Sure, I can survive on it, but my instincts screamed at me to get some blood in my belly. I didn't want to blood bags the Cullens had. Their blood was stale and tasted unnatural. I wanted to get the blood from the source but didn't want to go outside. Esme found me chewing on a raw steak once and I said it was appetizing. I sighed as I watched Bella interact with the Cullens. She really loved them and thought of them as her family. I sighed as I leaned into the soft couch. Bella was sitting across from me. Suddenly, Emmett said something and she blushed the darkest red I've seen her blush in a while. My senses went into overdrive as I focused on the crimson blood under her soft pale skin. I found my attention being directed at the vein in her neck. It throbbed as it pumped blood through her delicate body. Before I knew what was happening, a low growl came out of the back of my throat.

3rd POV

The Cullens heads all snapped to Bianca where she was staring at Bella. I low growl was coming out of her thoat and her eyes started softly glowing purple. We watched as her muscles tensed. Edward stood in front of Bella, but she stood up.

"Bianca, are you okay?" She cautiously asked. Bianca's wings ripped out smoothly and flared out in response. Bella put her hands up in a defensive gesture. "Nobody go near her, she's not in her right mind and will snap at anyone but me." Bella said calmly. Bianca continued to stare at Bella. She slowly crawled to Bella and came up behind her. She pulled her head back and sniffed at Bella's neck. "Bianca, you haven't fed in a while and you're thirsty, aren't you?" Bella asked slowly and quietly. Bianca ran her nose up and down Bella's neck hungrily. "Sweetie, I now you're thirsty, but you can't bite me. Not here." She said. Bianca stopped and tilted her head at Bella. "I know you're hungry, but don't bite me. Remember, you promised?" Bella asked. Bianca's eyes slowly stopped glowing. She blinked before folding her wings back into her back.

"Sorry about that." She apologized and went back to sitting on the couch.

Bianca POV

I went back to sitting on the couch and the Cullens all stared at me. Bella sat down again and we went back to doing whatever it was we were doing.

"Is no one really going to acknowledge this?!" The ice bitch screeched.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked looking up at her.

"You almost drained Bella dry and then you both go back to normal!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't have drained her, I have more self control than that." I replied.

"And what do you call what you did just now?" She asked.

"I lost my cool for a second, but I'm okay now." I replied.

"Bianca, maybe it's best you go hunting." Carlisle said. "You're obviously thirsty and as Bella said, you can't bite her here." He said. I sighed and stood up. I rubbed my tummy.

"I guess." I replied as my wings materialized. I stretched before walking to their backyard and started to flap my wings. I flew into the forest in search for a lost hiker.

Quil POV

I miss Bianca. I wasn't doing so well without her. I know she was with Bella and the Cullens. The worry was killing me and I wanted to run after her. I didn't care about the treaty, I just wanted her safe and sound in my arms.

"Come on Quil, you have to go out and run around." Jake and Embry said trying to cheer me up.

"Don't wanna." I muttered as I rolled over in my bed. The same bed that Bianca and I made sweet love in. It was probably because of that night that she's pregnant.

"You're going out wether you like it or not." Jake said as he and Embry grabbed me and carried me out. I struggled weakly and they threw me into the forest floor. I growled.

"Go for a run, it'll help." Embry said. I rolled my eyes before transforming and running away. I ran through the forest. Every time I heard a bird flapping it's wings, I thought of Bianca. I heard rustling and could smell a human. I curiously walked closer but still hid in the bushes. Oh, it was just a stray hiker. Just some guy who looked like he's in his mid twenties. I thought nothing of it until I could smell Bianca. This bush should mask my scent. Bianca folded her wings so the human would have no way of seeing them.

"Hello there." She crooned in a seductive voice. I was barely able to hold the growl at bay. The hiker turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh, um hi there, do you need help?" He quickly offered. She walked to him and swayed her hips seductively.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with a problem." She said biting her lip and looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He nodded before swallowing hard.

"Of course." He quickly agreed. She smiled widely showing her fangs. He blinked in surprise. She suddenly pounced on him and bit into his throat. She closed her eyes and greedily sucked on the guy's neck. Before she could kill him, she reluctantly pulled away. She wiped her mouth and licked the piercing marks she left behind. They quickly disappeared. She grabbed his unconscious head and made him look into her eyes. After a bit she just let him go and straightened up. She rubbed her stomach and I noticed she had a slightly swollen tummy. I walked out of the blushes and she turned to me looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I walked to her and she backed up a step. I whined softly and her eyes darted everywhere trying to find an effective escape route. I trotted up to her and nuzzled my head into her stomach. I could feel a little life in there and I almost wanted to cry. She jumped back and her wings wrapped protectively around her body, completely concealing her stomach from my eyes.

"I'm not getting rid of it!" She yelled looking panicked. I tilted my head confused. What is she talking about?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bianca POV

The wolf tilted his head at me. I won't get rid of my baby. If he doesn't want me anymore or wants to leave me, that'll be his choice. There was a moment of complete silence as I stared and he stared back. He whined and motioned toward the forest. He was going to change back and didn't want me to go anywhere. When I didn't move, he ran into the forest and came running out a few seconds later. I continued to stare at him and closely watched all of his movements.

"Bianca." He said my name and I looked up at his eyes. He looked so... desperate. "Bianca, please don't go. You have no idea how worried I've been about you." He said as he took a step towards me. "You have no idea how many times I've almost broken the treaty just to see if you are oaky." He said and I let out a shaky breath. "Bianca, why are you avoiding me? Is it something I did? Are you mad because... because I got you pregnant?" He asked quietly and looked so heartbroken. I blinked and slowly shook my head.

"I thought you would hate me now." I admitted. He looked shocked.

"What! Of course I don't! Why would you think that?" He asked with wide eyes. I shuffle my feet and nervously and look down.

"I don't know. I just thought you'd be mad. Or you wouldn't want a child. Or that you'd want me to get rid of it. Or that you think you're too young to have a kid. Or that you wouldn't want me anymore. Or that you'd want me to go away. Or that you'd leave. Or that you'd-" He put his hands over my mouth before I could talk any faster. I was almost hysterical.

"Calm down Bianca." He said consolingly. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I can assure you that none of those things are going on. Why are you freaking out so much?" He asked curiously. I sigh.

"Quil, I'm still eighteen." I reminded him. His eyes showed his realization. "I have no idea how to react or handle something like this! I assumed the worst and my my mind went on overdrive! My teenage hormones freaked out and I hid like a scared pigeon!" I yelled. He took a deep breath as he stared at me.

"I will be with you every step of the way. That is, if you let me." He said with big puppy eyes that he knew I couldn't refuse. I sighed before spreading my wings so my body was no longer covered. He rushed forward and hugged me before getting down on his knees and burying his face in my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair as we stood there in a moment of silence. "I can feel it." He whispered. "I can feel a small little life in here." He whispered as he kissed my stomach.

"I can feel it too." I commented and he smiled.

"Obviously." He replied and I giggled. I leaned forward and pecked his lips. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I'm gonna tell Bella that I'll be with you, alright?" I said and he pouted. "I'll be right back, I promise." I said and he sighed before nodding. I kissed his lips before I flapped my wings and flew to the Cullen's house. I flew to the backyard and through the back door. "I'm back!" I yelled cheerfully. Bella ran into the room.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I bumped into Quil when I was feeding and-" Alice's gasp interrupted me.

"Did you feed on him?!" She asked with wide eyes. I looked at her like she was stupid.

"Of course not. So I bumped into him right? And I talked to him and everything was explained. So everything's okay now." I said smiling. Bella smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out." She said happily. I smiled.

"So, since I'm preggers, I'm gonna go to the reservation and we're gonna chill." I said and gave Bella a look. I know she hasn't seen Jacob and obviously misses him. She nodded showing she understood. We started walking to the backyard. "So, I'll be there for a while. I bet the imprints are gonna freak out." I said and Bella nodded.

"I bet they will." She said. Faster than the Cullens could comprehend, I grabbed Bella and flapped my wings hard. She was laughing and I flew as fast as I could.

"See ya suckers!" I yelled and could hear Edwierdo try -and fail- to catch up to me.

"Bella!" He yelled causing me to laugh hard. We made it to the reservation in seconds.

"Yo Jake! I brought you a present!" I said as I touched down to the ground. I let Bella go as they ran in. "I stole her from the vamps!" I yelled excitedly as I laughed. They smiled at me. Emily ran out and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said into my ear as I hugged her back. I let her go and Quil wrapped his arms around me. I pecked his lips as Emily started talking to Bella. My stomach grumbled and I blushed. "Are you hungry?" Emily asked. I gave a little nod and went into the kitchen. She handed me a muffin and I unintentionally grimaced at the smell. I like it and wanted it, but it disgusted me.

"I guess the baby doesn't like blueberry muffins." I said folding my wings and rubbing my stomach. I sniffed the air and went to the fridge. I grabbed a raw steak and gnawed on it. Emily was staring at me and I shrugged. I eventually ate the raw steak and blinked in thought. "Huh, raw meat has never tasted so good." I muttered. I grabbed a brownie and ate it. The sweetness of it was delicious. I sat on the couch and munched on my brownie. Quil sat next to me and I smiled at him. "Where are Jake and Bella?" I asked.

"They went to go walk on the beach." He said and I nodded. I sighed as I finished my brownie and I took his hands in my own.

"Listen Quil, I need to go back to my house." I said. He blinked.

"Um, okay I guess. Is it far from here?" He asked. I licked my lips.

"I live northeast of here. Really far." I said. And his face went blank.

"You're going to leave?" He asked. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"That's why I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to ask if you would be willing to go live with me." I said and he looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, we'll have everything we need there so you don't have to worry about that." I reassured him. He pecked my lips and I smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I sweetly kissed him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my tummy. I ran my fingers through his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated, two of my stories got taken down and I'm still mad. **

Bianca POV

Quil and I were settled in comfortably and in my house up north. We were surrounded by plenty of forest so he was free to run around and I could fly as much as I wanted. My stomach was big and I was guessing that I'd give birth any day now. I had no idea how to go through a birth so I decided to ask my good friend Carlisle for a favor. He said he'd be happy to. Quil and I were packing so we could go to Forks again. I opened my wings and he had my bag tied to one of his huge legs. I flapped my wings and we were off to Forks. Carlisle said he'd make an exception in the treaty so Quil could be with me on their land. We arrived in a few hours and I touched down to the ground. Bella ran out and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered as I hugged her back. She furrowed her eyebrows as she took a good look at my stomach. "Why are you so big?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It's only been about three months so I'm not sure." I replied. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme.

"So Bianca, I trust you been taking care of yourself properly?" He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Of course." I said just as Quil came up behind me on two legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and he kissed my forehead.

"Hmm, it seems you're about the size of a woman that's nine months along." Carlisle said as he inspected me.

"Yup, that's why I decided to come." I said with a smile. He felt my stomach and put his ear against it. "Carlisle, is it alright if I go to the reservation? I want to visit everyone." I said smiling. He thought about it.

"I think it'll be okay for a little while." He said and I smiled and nodded. I held Quil's hand as we walked out and I spread my wings. I flapped them and gently began to fly. We arrived at the reservation and Emily ran out. She was practically crying as she pulled me into her arms.

"I missed you so much!" She practically screamed as she held me.

"Me too Em." I said as I stroked her hair. She let me go and the pack stepped forward and they all gave me hugs.

"Good to have ya back." Jacob said smiling I smiled back. We went inside and everyone sat around me. They'd feel my stomach and everything was going fine until I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Oh crap. I gasped as I doubled over in pain. I was acutely aware of liquid rushing from between my legs and I started to breathe heavily.

"Call Carlise!" I yelled in pain. Sam ran to the phone and stopped.

"Do you have their number?" He asked and I threw my phone at him. He quickly called Carlise and I was breathing heavily. I squeezed Quil's hand and groaned in pain. In a few minutes Carlisle was there with Bella. I held onto Quil's hand as my breathing came shallow and fast.

"Is there a room I can take her in?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"Yes, take her up to the second floor the third door to the right." Emily said rushed and Carlisle rushed me up the stairs with Quil hot on his trail. I screamed as I felt a contraction. Quil held my hand and Carlisle ripped off my pants and underwear. He propped my legs up.

"Alright Bianca, I need to you breathe steadily and push as hard as you can." He said trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and let it out in a scream as I pushed. "Alright, push more. I think I can see something." He said and I let out another scream. I grabbed Quil by the back of his hair and pulled his head down to my level.

"I'm never having sex with you again." I growled making him gulp.

"Don't worry Quil, more often than not mothers say that." Carlisle reassured him and I screamed harder. "Alright Bianca, just a bit more." He said soothingly and I grabbed the backboard as I pushed. The wood snapped and I continued to scream. My wings ripped out and I pushed harder. I suddenly felt very empty and slumped down. I looked at Carlisle and he looked extremely confused.

"What?" I asked catching my breath.

"Um..." Was all he could say as he showed me a ball of what seemed to be leather. Quil looked confused and I took the ball in my hands. I smiled as I recognized the texture.

"Shh, come on." I coaxed with a coo as I traced my finger where the two wings met. "Come on sweetie, open up for mommy." I whispered lovingly and the wings slowly parted to reveal a small baby girl curled up. She was naked with pale skin and opened two beautiful silver eyes with specks of chocolate brown in them. Her skin was clear and soft as only her wings were wet and bloody. She had a tuff of raven black hair and two rows of pearly white teeth with sharp canines. She let out a little yawn and I smiled down at her. "She's beautiful." I whispered as I gazed into her silvery orbs.

"What do you want to name her?" Quil whispered.

"Vivaldi." I whispered the name and it sounded so perfect. "Like my mother." I said in an even quieter whisper. "Go ahead and put your wings away." I said as I slightly pushed her wings folding them and they disappeared into her back leaving only a tiny tattoo. I smiled and nuzzled my cheek against her small head. Her eyes were now a beautiful chocolate brown with silver specks.

"Want me to clean her?" Carlisle asked as her back was now a bit dirty and bloody. I nodded and handed her to him. She wailed and reached for me but Carlisle continued to hold her. She wailed at the top of her lungs before fur that was the same color as her wings ripped out. Our eyes widened as Carlisle now held a small wolf puppy with silver eyes that had brown flecks in them. The puppy jumped in my arms and I caught it.

"Wow." I whispered and Quil nodded mutely.

A while later we managed to have Vivaldi all nice and cleaned up. She was wrapped up in a white blanket and I laid back tiredly. Quil was holding her and she just stared up at him making small cooing noises.

"Go ahead and sleep." Quil whispered and I nodded. I closed my eyes and relaxed into a peaceful sleep.


	13. FINAL CHAPTER EPILOGUE

Chapter 13

Bianca POV

The next day I woke up nice and refreshed. I took a bath and walked downstairs to where I could feel my mate and daughter were. I walked down the stairs and saw Emily along with Bella and the imprints cooing over my daughter. I smiled as I reached them.

"Good morning." I said and Quil rushed over to me.

"You should be resting!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I replied smiling. I pecked his lips and my eyes widened when I saw my daughter laying on a quilt. She looked days if not weeks old. "Did I really just have her a few hours ago?" I whispered as I kneeled down next to her. Quil nodded.

"Yeah, you can practically see her growing." Quil said. I reach my arms out and Vivaldi flailed her arms and legs as if she was trying to swim to me. She gave an aggravated little huff before ripped her wings out and shredding to shirt she had on. She flapped her little wings as hard as she could and manage to hover over to me slowly. I laughed and carried her.

"You're such a cutie." I said as I kissed her forehead. She squealed and flailed her arms. I laughed and pushed her wings with my finger. "Put those away, you can't just be ripping them out whenever." I said and she complied. I gently rocked her in my arms and smiled down at her beautiful face. I stood up and showed her to everyone. What made me stop and stare was the look in Seth's face.

Oh. Fuck. NO!

I gave Vivaldi to Quil and walked to Seth. He snapped his head up to meet my eyes and gulped in fright.

"Outside. Now." I growled. He gave a small whimper and rushed outside. As I walked to the back door, I took off my t-shirt and threw it at Bella. I was just in my strapless bra as my wings ripped out and I stalked towards Seth.

"I'm really sorry Bianca." He said scared. "It's not something I can control." He said.

"I don't care." I hissed as my eyes narrowed.

"It's not like I have any sick thoughts about her." He said with his hands up.

"You'd better not!" I screeched as my eyes turned into slits.

"I just want her to be happy!" He insisted.

"Then why the hell would you freaking. Imprint. On. My. BABY?!" I screamed as my wings flared out and I could feel my eyes begin to glow softly. He backed up some more and tripped over himself.

"Bianca! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" He defended himself. I growled as I stalked toward him. Suddenly two strong warm arms wrapped around me.

"Bianca, calm down." Quil said softly.

"I am calm." I growled as I kept Seth in my line of sight.

"You need to stop and relax." Quil said soothingly and I bared my fangs at Seth.

"I. Don't. Want. To." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're scaring Vivaldi." He said and I turned my head a fraction to see Vivaldi in Emily's arms. She was squirming a lot. I took a big breath and slowly let it out. I closed my eyes and my wings folded up nicely so I didn't look as menacing.

"Alright, I'm cool." I said as I opened my eyes and they weren't glowing anymore. Seth scurried up and ran behind Jacob. I shook myself out and walked to Emily. I took Vivaldi and walked inside. "I'm not finished with you." I hissed at Seth as I walked in. I sat down on the couch with Vivaldi in my lap. She stared up at me and my eyes softened as I smiled at her. "You know, you look a lot like your grandma." I said as I lifted her up and looked up at her. She flailed her arms and I smiled at her. She gave me a big bright smile and I was filled with the warmth I felt when I remember my mom's smile. I hugged her to me and she wrapped her chubby little arms around my neck. I placed my hand on her raven locks as I closed my eyes and gave a sigh. I could feel a tear well up and roll down my cheek. "Mommy loves you very much." I told her as I kissed her little head. I could feel someone wrap their arms around me and I opened my eyes to see Quil there. He pecked my lips. "Thank you, so much." I said and I truly was grateful. If I had never met Quil, if never have this beautiful little miracle.

"Don't mention it." He said smiling. I looked at Vivaldi and wrapped my wings around us all. She smiled and her eyes brightened at the warmth and safety of my wings. She's just so perfect.

"I love you, so much." I told Quil as I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back and Vivaldi patted my cheek as she demanded my attention. I laughed as as I turned to look at her. "I love you too." I said smiling as I nuzzled my face against hers.

"And I love you all." Quil said as he kissed her head. She grabbed his hair and tugged on his head. I laughed and stood up. I carried her on my hip. Bella smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said coming to stand in front of me.

"Would you do me the honor of being her godmother?" I asked. Her eyes widened but she nodded.

"It would be MY honor." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You do realize Edward would be the godfather, right?" She said and I gave an aggravated sigh.

"Yes, not that I like it." I said grimacing. She just laughed and I joined in after a few seconds.

Epilogue

"Haha, hurry up!" I yelled as I flapped my wings hard.

"It's not my fault I can't fly as hard as you!" A full grown Vivaldi yelled.

"Yes it is! Maybe your wings would be stronger if you didn't spend so much time on four legs!" I yelled as I flew through some trees. I could hear Quil and Seth bark out some laughter from under us. We were on our way to Forks. Seth had come to live with us in my home up north and it's been twenty years since Vivaldi was born she stopped growing when she looked about seventeen. She has long raven black hair that she keeps in a pony tail, big chocolate brown eyes with silver specks (although they're silver with brown specks whenever she has wings or is a wolf), and a tattoo of batwings on her lower back. We got to the Cullen house and I flew right in. "Bella!" I screamed as I flew in and tackled her to the floor. She just laughed as she hugged me back with her vampiric strength. Vivaldi went to hang out with Renesme while Seth and Quil went to talk to Jacob. I sat down with Bella and everyone while we talked. This is my immortal family and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

**THE END**

_**A/N: the next part will be Friends with Wings: Eclipse**_


End file.
